<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Converging Lines by AllDaveKat, Apiaristic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512859">Converging Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat'>AllDaveKat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic'>Apiaristic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Sadism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat kidnaps Alpha Dave for ransom, then decides to have some fun with him. READ THE TAGS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Converging Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655444">art</a> by papayaparty.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by <a href="https://thedoublepp.tumblr.com/">papayaparty</a>'s art for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere">carnivorousBelvedere</a>'s fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997890/chapters/34760654#workskin">Parallel Lines</a>, hence our title.</p><p>We might never finish this fic so if that bothers you please don't read it!! This chapter is mostly setup and teasing without any resolution, but we had enough written that I decided to post it. We don't get very far into the omorashi stuff but it's mentioned enough that I figured I'd tag it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave’s body realizes there’s something wrong before his brain is awake enough to. Everything fucking <em>hurts</em>, and he gasps out loud with the pain.</p><p>The sound comes out muffled and he realizes his mouth is stuffed full with some kind of gag. <em>Fuck</em>. His jaw twinges angrily. He bites down on the gag, tries and fails to spit it out, wriggles around. He tries to move, but his arms are bound behind his back, legs tied to the chair he’s sitting on.</p><p>He opens his eyes, but they’re covered with some kind of blindfold, and he’s rewarded with only more darkness for his efforts.</p><p>He lets out a wet groan around the gag, drool dripping out of his mouth.</p><p>How the fuck did he end up here? He tries to focus, his head spinning and dizzy, and his stiff aching joints distracting him.</p><p>He remembers calling his limo last night--was it last night? how long has he been like this?--to drive him home after the latest bullshit fundraiser gala event where he’d been asked to make an appearance. He’d stepped inside the limo, closed the door, and they’d started driving-- He remembers suddenly how he’d realized the driver wasn’t his driver.</p><p>“Hey, where’s Julian?” he’d asked, trying to go for a casual, non-threatening tone. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding, everything was probably fine, right?</p><p>The driver didn’t answer. Instead, he slipped on a fucking gas mask, and, without even looking backward, sprayed a canister in Dave’s face, filling his lungs with a toxic smelling gas. Dave remembers choking, trying to get out of the car, then panicking as he realized the fucking child lock was on.</p><p>He doesn’t remember anything else.</p><p>He rocks against the chair, fear and adrenaline pumping through his blood. Maybe he can work his way loose or-- something, fuck, he has no idea how to handle this situation. His skillset includes binge drinking, being a public nuisance, and making shitty fucking movies that somehow generate assloads of money. Not… escaping hostage situations, or whatever the fuck this is.</p><p>He tries to squirm free from his bonds for a while with no success. After a time he hears loud thumping footsteps coming downstairs toward him. He calls out wordlessly for help, his noises muffled by the gag in his mouth.</p><p>-</p><p>Kidnapping the big fancy man at the top of the food chain was easier than he expected. Dave Strider was a pitiful excuse for a man, getting into whatever car pulled up for him. It was simple, really. Fuck, it wasn't even <em>his</em> limousine. It was a rented one, a cheap rented one, at that.</p><p>Pompous, rich, assholes.</p><p>Karkat Vantas watches the cameras from a dark room. Five television sets, one stacked on top of another in front of him, each providing a different angle of his prized catch.</p><p>At least the guy was attractive. Karkat was going to have a ton of fun making him cry.</p><p>He stretches as he watches Dave start to struggle on his chair. Excitement to get <em>started</em> thrums through him, and he runs a hand through his hair, his black dress shirt sleeves rolled to the elbows, exposing tanned skin and muscular forearms, calloused hands but well-trimmed nails.</p><p>With a rather roguish demeanor, people might call Karkat a scruffy young gentleman, with his stubble and his strong jaw, his narrowed eyes and his wild hair. Scruffy, sure. Young? Yeah, why not. But gentleman?</p><p>Debatable.</p><p>He stalks across the wooden floorboards and collects a riding crop from where it lies discarded atop a box of other fun... toys. Karkat's lace-up boots thumb on the ground as he walks, and his shirt pulls tight across his back as he reaches for the door handle and takes down the cement stairs.</p><p>He pushes into the room with his captive. Dave is tied to a chair, sat in front of a camera sitting on a tripod. Karkat can't help but smirk as he adjusts the angle and makes sure the lens is set for a perfect, clear view of <em>the</em> Dave Strider.</p><p>"Good evening, Dave. I see you finally woke up." Karkat grates out, his voice deep and rough. He steps into view of the camera and snaps the crop across Dave's thigh, and then drags it up his chest to his chin, where he forces the millionaires head up.</p><p>With his other hand, Karkat pulls the blindfold from Dave's eyes, allowing him view of his captor and his current situation.</p><p>"Are you ready to have some fun?"</p><p>-</p><p>Oh, fuck, this is <em>not</em> good.</p><p>Dave squints, his sensitive eyes screaming in protest at the removal of his blindfold. As his vision adjusts to the light, he focuses on the man standing in front of him, who’s clearly some kind of nefarious criminal kidnapper or some shit like that. Dave didn’t really think people like that existed in real life. Well, obviously they did or there wouldn’t be shows like Forensic Files, but. Dave just never expected to <em>meet</em> one in the flesh like this.</p><p>Is he fucked up if his first impression of his captor is “ten out of ten, would absolutely let him rail me into unconsciousness”...?</p><p>Probably.</p><p>His curly black hair frames his absolutely gorgeous face. His plush lips look insanely kissable, his eyes are narrowed and threatening, stubble lines his jaw. God, if Dave saw this guy out at a club he’d be all up on him like a fly on cow dung.</p><p>Dave’s always been prone to adrenaline boners, and right now is no exception. He realizes belatedly that he’s almost entirely undressed, too, only wearing his underwear and socks. He squirms uncomfortably, all too aware that the tent he’s pitching in his briefs is completely and humiliatingly obvious.</p><p>As much as his body is betraying him right now, Dave knows he’s in a bad situation. He knows he’s gotta find a way out of here, and that he’s definitely going to get hurt a lot. Maybe killed. His stupid fucking erection doesn’t even flag.</p><p>“Nnnrphhh.” He tries to speak through his gag, shaking his head no because his captor seems to be expecting an answer.</p><p>No, he’s <em>not</em> ready to have some fun. He’d really prefer some more time to get ready, preferably with a sharp object to cut his bonds, and no scary-hot dude towering over him, watching his every move. Not that he expects his wishes to be honored, but it doesn’t hurt to ask, right?</p><p>-</p><p>Karkat absolutely notices the growing excitement in his captives boxers, and a smirk draws across his tan face. His eyes may as well be glowing in the goddamn dark here, lit up with a sadistic sort of hunger.</p><p>"Cute," he croons, dragging his crop down Dave Strider's chest as he crouches.</p><p>His thighs stretch the fabric of his jeans, and he sighs as he hunkers down in front of Dave's spread legs, bringing the crop down to tap against his constrained arousal.</p><p>"I don't know what you think is going to happen here, <em>blondie</em>," Karkat drawls condescendingly, his eyes raking up and down Dave's quivering form, from his dick to his eyes and back down again as he strokes the folded bit of leather at the end of his crop along Dave's clothed shaft. "But you just made my day with your little chub, haven't you? I was just gonna slice you up until you were begging for me to stop, but now… ooh."</p><p>With a nasty little flick of his wrist, Karkat snaps the crop down against Dave's arousal, just enough to sting, and chuckles as he stands back up and readjusts the cuffs of his sleeves. "Now I can have all kinds of fun with you!"</p><p>Then he sidles around behind Dave and leans on his shoulder, pointing to the camera with the switch.</p><p>"See that? That's <em>live</em>. Broadcasting to every news anchor and video feed on the web that will pick it up. Everyone who knows you, and everyone who doesn't, can see you, and me," He points out, growling his words right into Dave's ear. "But the best part is that <em>nobody</em> can track the signal, <em>nobody</em> knows where we are, and <em>nobody</em>. Is coming looking for you."</p><p>With a mean laugh, Karkat stands up and then grabs the gag, wrenching it from Dave's mouth so he can speak and breathe and make noise, because shit. It's no fun torturing a pretty face if it makes no cute little noises, is it?</p><p>He tosses it to one side, and then snaps the crop in the palm of his hand.</p><p>Before Dave can say anything, though, Karkat is interrupting again.</p><p>"Nobody will come for you, unless," he holds up a finger for emphasis as he steps closer to the camera to make sure the feed picks up his voice, "I get the ransom I want. Until then, 'Dave Strider', you and your little cocklet are free real estate."</p><p>-</p><p>Dave’s face burns as he’s taunted for his boner. It’s involuntary, ok? Shit, he didn’t ask to be born a kinky motherfucker like this.</p><p>He cringes at the guy saying he was going to slice him up. Fucking hell. At least it sounds like that’s not going to happen, but he has a feeling he won’t like what <em>is</em> going to happen either.</p><p>He was already feeling pretty fucking bad about this situation, but when his captor tells him nobody can track them, nobody knows where they are, his blood runs cold. <em>Shit.</em> That’s. Really not great. Assuming the guy’s telling the truth, but he probably is, he seems to know what he’s doing here. Got a real professional setup and everything. That’s actually some pretty decent camera and lighting equipment--</p><p>Jesus, Dave, fucking focus. You’re a hostage, this is not the time to admire your captor’s surprisingly fancy tech.</p><p>The gag is yanked unceremoniously out of his mouth, and Dave coughs, drool spilling down his chin. He spits on the floor, wishing he could wipe his face, because fuck does he feel gross right now. He’s sure he looks lovely for the camera, too.</p><p>“What ransom do you want, man? I’ll fuckin’ pay it, just let me go home, please.”</p><p>His voice cracks on the word “please” and his cock twitches in his briefs at the knowledge that he’s already forced to resort to begging. Fucking hell, now is <em>not</em> the time for his subby-ass kinks to come out and play. He tries to breathe evenly to calm down his idiot dick and his rapidly beating heart.</p><p>-</p><p>Karkat laughs a grating noise as Dave pleads to pay the ransom money, stepping back around the camera towards Dave again.</p><p>“I don’t want <em>you</em> to pay the ransom money, where’s the fun in that? I know you have the money to pay me what I want, and even if I took everything you had, you’d make it back in a night, wouldn’t you, movie star?”</p><p>He taps his riding crop against Dave’s cheek gently, and then raises his arm back and brings it down hard against Dave’s cheek as his face contorts from amused to placid. He watches the skin of the other’s face go red, and then grabs his cheeks in one hand and forces his gaze to meet his own.</p><p>“I don’t give a flying fuck about any ransom money, okay? I probably won’t even let you go once I get what I want, but that’s gonna be our little secret, okay, Davey?” He whispers condescendingly, clapping his palm to Dave’s no doubt stinging cheek in a mock pat.</p><p>And would you look at that? Nobody has come forward yet to pay the money. Time for fun then.</p><p>Karkat has no idea where he wants to start. Dave looks a fucking treat already, with a red welt on his cheek and a hard cock in his boxers, and as he rakes his eyes over Dave’s quivering form, he suddenly has a great idea.</p><p>He draws up a chair on wheels, one from in the corner of the room, and straddles it. He lays his crop over his thighs, and leans over the back of the chair, dragging himself in front of his captive. He’s got multiple cameras set up, so he isn’t worried about having his back to the one he showed off as he admires the little barbells piercing through each of Dave’s pert nipples.</p><p>Karkat runs his tongue out over his lips and grins meanly, reaching out with a finger to flick one of the bars.</p><p>“Are these just for show, Strider?” He asks, pinching and twisting one of the other’s nipples between the calloused pads of his thumb and index, toying his fingers around his areola and then tugging in the bar through the little bud.</p><p>With his other hand, he reaches to pull down Dave’s boxers enough to expose his flushed cock, and he fingers his slit with the thumb of his other hand, watching Dave’s every expression with a mean grin. Both at the same time, Karkat suddenly fists and grabs Dave’s dick with a mean grip and pinch-twists the bell in his nipple, licking out over his lips again.</p><p>“Coz they make you look downright fucking <em>edible.</em>”</p><p>-</p><p>What the fuck?? He doesn’t care about the ransom money? What the hell is Dave even here for then, just to be a plaything for this sicko? To entertain him with his suffering?</p><p>He hates, <em>hates</em> how his cock throbs at that. At being <em>used</em>, forced, made to do degrading, disgusting things just so this unfairly hot pervert can get off on it.</p><p>While he’s internally panicking about all this, his captor drags a chair over and straddles it, facing Dave lazily and examining him. He reaches out and flicks one of Dave’s nipple piercings, and Dave holds in a moan. Fuckin’ <em>fuck</em>, there’s <em>really</em> something wrong with him.</p><p>He tries to stay unaffected, but the guy is twisting and pinching his nips so goddamn aggressively, Dave can’t help it when his hips jerk and his eyes roll back in his head, and he lets out a choked-off groan.</p><p>His attempts at staying quiet end up being all for nothing, anyway, because the guy pulls Dave’s cock out of his briefs and wraps his fist around it, pinching his nipple at the same time. The moan Dave lets out this time is <em>loud</em>, borderline pornographic. He’s ashamed of how his voice gives away exactly how turned on he is by this whole situation.</p><p>Humiliated, and with no way to fight back physically, he snarls out a verbal barb. “What kind of sicko freak are you, anyway? You drag me back here-- <em>ahh</em>-- to hold me hostage, and you just decide to jerk me off while we’re waiting around for the check to clear? There’s s-something really fuckin’ wrong with you, my guy.”</p><p>-</p><p>Karkat grins, because this-- this was exactly what he was hoping Dave would be. Sensitive, whiny, and very entertaining. He bares his teeth when he chuckles, thumbing over Dave's bare bud gently, going the softer route with his ministrations, circling his nipple and bumping the piercing while he lazily begins to stroke his clearly excited cock.</p><p>"Somethin' wrong with me? You don't say. I'm a little offended that you didn't call me downright fucked up." He replies, giving Dave's dick a squeeze before he pulls his briefs back up. There are so many nasty ideas running through his mind, so many things he could do, Karkat doesn't know where to start-- but while Dave still has his boxers on….</p><p>Karkat chirps, shifting closer to Dave and bringing his other hand up to his currently neglected nipple, swirling and teasing it with the pad of his finger before he mimics the massaging and gentle flicking of his other hand.</p><p>"I think you could cum like this," he croons, leaning close to Dave's ear, breathing hot on his neck, before he licks a wet stripe from his earlobe all the way to the corner of his mouth, where he pries between his lips with the tip of his tongue and grins wide, yellow hues glittering.</p><p>"Hey? Think you can? Jizz all over the inside of your expensive little panties just because I was playing with your tits? Moaning like a pretty whore while you get all wet down below." Karkat breathes in a growl, biting Dave's bottom lip with his teeth as he tweaks and pinches his nipples again. He pulls away and licks his lips, looking from Dave's gorgeous, flushed face, down to his chest.</p><p>"What if I used my mouth, huh? That could be hot as <em>fuck</em>..."</p><p>-</p><p>Dave chokes off a groan as the guy tucks his sensitive cock back in his briefs. Part of him is relieved to regain the small amount of modesty, but a much larger part of him is screaming that it needs that hot, calloused hand back on his dick right the <em>fuck</em> now.</p><p>Dave’s been with a lot of people, men and women both. A lot of really attractive people. Somehow, though, all of those experiences pale in comparison to this. All those nameless faces melt into the background as Dave’s eyes trace the features of the man in front of him.</p><p>The man who’s currently abusing Dave’s nipples like they did something to offend him.</p><p>Dave absolutely <em>knows</em> he could cum like this, just from nipple play. He has before, several times, with willing consensual partners, he thinks bitterly. Nobody’s ever threatened to make him jizz in his underwear, though, but <em>fuck</em> if it doesn’t make his cock even harder to think about that.</p><p>“Why don’t you-- hff-- shut the fuck up and just <em>do</em> it, then,” he manages. He writhes in his seat angrily and spits at his face.</p><p>There’s no way this behavior is going to work in his favor, but he somehow can’t fucking stop himself. The way this guy acts like he knows Dave, like he’s got him all figured out, and he’s just gonna do whatever he wants to him… Dave knows it should scare him, and it <em>does</em>, don’t get him wrong. He’s scared as shit.</p><p>But he’s also <em>pissed</em>. And, as much as he hates to admit it, really fucking turned on.</p><p>-</p><p>Did this little shit really just spit at him?</p><p>With a noise like an angry dog, Karkat wipes his face of the spittle that landed there and glares at his captive. He knows he isn't being a fantastic host, but <em>jeez</em>.</p><p>Karkat fists a hand in the other's hair and reefs his head back to expose Dave's throat.</p><p>"That was a mistake, boy,” he snarls, leaning forward to bite at the jut of the others throat with intent, hard enough to <em>hurt</em>, sucking enough to leave an angry, <em>aching</em> bruise on the front of his neck.</p><p>He adjusts his position slightly, keeping his hand fisted in the others hair, and sits himself properly on his chair. When he finally lets go of Dave's hair, he positions them both rather intimately— Hooking Dave's thighs up and over his knees and dragging him close enough that his crotch is almost touched to Karkat's.</p><p>"You know, maybe I'll even fuck you later," he sighs out, running his hand up the length of Dave's thighs, squeezing, feeling over his cock through his boxers before he moves back up the others chest and tweaks his nips for good measure, surveying the painful bruise on the actors throat. "After I make you piss and come and cry."</p><p>With that, Karkat leans down and seals his lips around one of Dave's nipples with a grunt. His skin is soft, and tastes like expensive shampoo and moisturizer and perfume, but there's also the salt of sweat, and Karkat laves his tongue over it and the piercing, flicking the little bud and sucking, nibbling, and tugging on the barbell piercing with his teeth. His other hand occupies itself with Dave's other perked nipple, stroking and rubbing and teasing. Karkat looks up through lidded eyes at Dave as he does so, and grins, chuckling lowly at all the helpless sounds that leave the others mouth as Karkat works him over.</p><p>-</p><p>Dave’s throat aches and stings where the guy fucking <em>bit</em> him. His cock is throbbing and needy in his underwear, and his nipples are hard from being licked and sucked over and over.</p><p>Did this guy really say he was gonna make Dave <em>piss</em> and come? Man, that’s one kink Dave’s never explored before. He has a feeling he’s going to find out a lot more about it, whether he wants to or not.</p><p>The guy--Dave still doesn’t even know his name, he realizes; doesn’t know <em>anything</em> about him or his motivations--seems to be enjoying getting a reaction out of him. Dave’s doing his best to keep his sounds inside, but he can’t stop a few from escaping. All he wants to do is moan and cry out and beg to be touched <em>properly</em>, not teased like this, but he grits his teeth, ashamed of how easily he’s falling apart for this asshole.</p><p>“You gonna at least-- ahh-- introduce yourself before you get me off? W-where’s your manners?” he manages.</p><p>-</p><p>Karkat doesn’t offer Dave a reply-- he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t even grunt. He’s enraptured, almost, sucking and kissing and flicking with his tongue. His hand works a meaner tune, a contrast to the hot, gentle of his mouth, Karkat pinches and tugs and twists and loves the noises it forces from the others lips. It's hot, it's lewd, it’s almost obscene, and he can’t wait to hear the noises his captive will make when he jizzes into his underwear.</p><p>When Karkat does pull away, it's with a hot breath of air, and he licks his lips, tasting the residual tang of clean, pampered skin.</p><p>“You can call me ‘Sir,’” he enunciates with a sharp grin, his eyes lidded with a venomous lust, and he tweaks the bud between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>He watches Dave’s face for a reaction, and wonders how long it’ll be until he starts needing to use the bathroom.</p><p>“Do you remember,” Karkat asks, sitting back and pulling his hands away, giving Dave a moment of reprieve. He crosses his tan arms across his broad chest, his shirt pulling across his shoulders. His hair falls towards the floor when he tips his head like a curious cat and smacks his lips, eyes raking over Dave, lingering deliberately too long on his crotch. “When you pissed yourself on live television? It was an interview, and you were taking all these dares that came in from askers, and in some dramatic display of dominance, you let loose all in your expensive slacks-- I would have killed for an expensive pair like that that you soiled, damn.”</p><p>He sighs and sits back a little, and then shakes his head as if trying to rid himself of a bad memory. “It was a power move, I’ll give you that. Don’t spite Dave Strider, because there’s an 800% chance he’ll absolutely do what you’re challenging him to. Well.”</p><p>Karkat leans back over and roughly grabs Dave’s cock through his boxers, squeezing enough to be painful.</p><p>“I’m not spiting you. This isn’t a challenge. I’m going to take away whatever strength you gained with that little stunt. You like letting loose all over yourself? I’ll <em>make</em> you do so, in <em>excess</em>.”</p><p>-</p><p><em>Sir.</em> No way in fuckin hell Dave’s calling this asshole “sir.” At least, not while he’s still got some pride left in him. He dimly wonders how much longer he’ll be willing to fight. How long he’s going to be stuck here.</p><p>Listening to the guy talk, he’s confused for half a second, then he remembers-- holy shit, he <em>did</em> piss himself on live television. He’d almost forgotten about that stunt, it was a couple years ago. Haha, yeah, the interviewer had been upset about the stains on his set furniture afterward, so Dave had sent him an ironic fruit basket as an apology, along with a set of SBAHJ themed adult diapers.</p><p>He remembers with a sudden visceral flashback how good it had felt to just let go and soak his pants in front of the entire country. It had felt... triumphant, ironic, hilarious. Sexy. A power move, for sure.</p><p>But now he’s gonna be forced to piss himself at the hands of his captor? That’s pretty goddamn humiliating, actually. He almost wants to offer props to the guy for it, because he’s actually a little impressed. But he doesn’t, cause that would be... weird.</p><p>Then the guy’s got his cock in a vice grip and it fucking <em>hurts</em>. Tears spring into his eyes and his breath catches. He squirms uncomfortably in his chair, too, because now that they’re talking about piss, he kind of, uh, needs to. Fuck, this is the worst. His briefs are skin tight and the waistband presses against his bladder.</p><p>His eyes flicker toward the cameras watching him from every angle. He really doesn’t want to piss himself in front of whoever’s watching.</p><p>“You’re a fucking freak,” he repeats, because he has no idea what to say. What <em>can</em> he say or do that will get him out of this situation? The guy doesn’t want his money, he just wants Dave to suffer.</p><p>He hisses and a tear slips out of the corner of his eye at an extra painful squeeze on his dick.</p><p>-</p><p>Karkat chuckles lowly at his captive’s verbal quips, and croons, letting go of the others cock only when he notices the sparkle of a tear on the others cheek.</p><p>"You're so cute and we've barely even started," he breathes, leaning closer to Dave again. He kisses his tears away, tasting the salt on his tongue, and his hands slip back up to the others chest. He gropes Dave's pecs and then goes back to playing with his nipples between his calloused thumbs.</p><p>Then one hand drifts down and pulls Dave's cock from his briefs again. He fists it and gives him two slow, languid strokes.</p><p>"Here's what I'm going to do to you," Karkat says bluntly, ready to lay out his plan in grim detail as he twists and teases Dave's nipple with one hand.</p><p>"I'm going to jerk your cock until you're on the edge. I'm going to do that over and over again until you're begging to cum, but I'm not going to let you, unless you fall over the edge because of my mouth and hands on your tits." He grins toothily, leaning closer. The sparkle of a piercing in his ear catches the light- a small cross, ironic, considering Karkat isn't a man of god. He just likes the aesthetic.</p><p>"Then I’m going to spank, whip, fuck, finger, and abuse you until you're crying. I'm going to cum on your face and make you eat it, and I'm going to shove a vibrator into your hole and make you cum dry. I'm going to <em>break</em> you, Dave, like the whore you are. You like being on camera? Well, there's at least five in this room alone."</p><p>Karkat leans down and kisses Dave's jaw, and then starts pumping his cock at a regular pace.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck your face, I'm going to make you piss, i'm going to make you beg for more, and then for it to stop, and then for more again, and I'm going to catch it all, on <em>camera.</em>" He breathes against Dave's throat, before leaning down to seal his lips around one of Dave's puffy, red nipples, sucking and licking at it again.</p><p>-</p><p>While Karkat’s talking and threatening him, Dave tries to keep a stoic face. Internally, though, his mind is racing, his emotions threatening to boil over. He goes from humiliation, to discomfort, to panic and genuine fear, with frustrating arousal simmering in the background the whole time.</p><p>It’s around the point when Karkat says he’s going to <em>break him</em>, that Dave realizes just how fucked he is. There’s no way in the name of Sweet Bro’s disgusting goatee that he’s getting out of this unscathed.</p><p>Fear makes his muscles tense up, but Karkat’s hand on his cock makes him shudder and <em>fuck</em> he’s so embarrassingly hard right now. He squirms and curses, slowly losing the fight against his body’s reactions.</p><p>He knows he can’t get out of this, he <em>knows</em>. He glares up at Karkat with anger and disgust and <em>want</em>. He knows he’s going to say something he’ll regret, and he tries to keep his mouth shut, but Karkat just won’t fucking <em>shut up</em> and his anger finally boils over.</p><p>“Why don’t you stop talking yourself up and fucking <em>do</em> it then?”</p><p>-</p><p>Karkat chuckles. Stop talking? Fine. He can do that just fine-- He kinda has, with his mouth on this guy's perky tits.</p><p>Rather than pull Daves cock out of his boxers properly while he jerks him, Karkat undoes the buttons holding the fly of his underwear closed and lets his dick pop out of there, leaving the waistband to cut into Dave's abdomen. He continues to stroke him off like that, squeezing and working his calloused palm over him with almost expert grace, the same way he would do for himself.</p><p>He leans back down to Dave's chest and almost rumbles with a purr as he suckles his lips around one of his perked nipples, to suck. He flicks the bud with his tongue, stroked around his areola, as his other hand comes up to rather gently play with his other.</p><p>Dave is probably a pain slut, if all the current everything is anything to go off, but Karkat knows how sensitive these little pert buds are; Sometimes a gentle touch is more maddening than a mean one, so he practically tickles his index over and around Dave's nipple, rubbing with his thumb, massaging his pecs all while he works at the movie star with his mouth and his other hand.</p><p>Karkat lets his palm slip up and over Dave's head, and he thumbs the others slit. He presses down, as if trying to <em>sound</em> him with his thumb, but draws away before the pain settles in and waits for Dave to be right on the edge, cock throbbing and twitching—</p><p>Karkat draws his hand away from Dave's cock but continues his ministrations on the others chest. When Dave doesn't come, he chuckles low-</p><p>and returns his hand to the others flushed, leaking cock, and starts stroking once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Karkat: <a href="https://twitter.com/Apiaristic">@Apiaristic</a><br/>Dave: <a href="https://twitter.com/alldavekat">@alldavekat</a></p><p>This fic was written as a roleplay on the <a href="https://discord.gg/y2b9Eu2">Strilonde RP Jamz discord server</a> (18+!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>